1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bucket valve, more particularly to a bucket valve with removable handle for avoiding the valve being opened by others and possibility of oil leakage. Especially, the handle could be attached or removed without the need of any external tool to avoid exposing people and environment in unnecessary risk.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional type of bucket valve used for oil entering and exiting from a tanker is shown in FIG. 7, which generally includes a valve body 90 defining a reentrant cavity 91 at the bottom, and a piston means 92 disposed within the valve body 90. A drive shaft 94, which is provided for driving the piston means 92 making a reciprocating motion, has a small gear 940 at one end to engage with a rack 920 on the piston means 92. The drive shaft 94 further is mounted with a handle 95 outside the valve body 90, whereby a gate 93 at a top of the piston means 92 can be controlled to close or open the valve body 90 according to requirement of an oil load. This type of bucket valve is controlled to open and close by means of rotating the handle 95 outside the valve body 90, i.e. to open the valve completely, the handle 95 should be rotated by a large angle and requires great effort in doing so. Secondly, the handle 95 of this type is designed to fixedly mount with the drive shaft 94 by which it is undesirably possible for unauthorized persons to open the valve and cause oil leakage.
The present invention therefore is aimed to provide a bucket valve with removable handle to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.